Video Game Randomness
by SecretUchiha
Summary: This is me on daily basis when I'm not talking to my other peeps. This actually made me laugh again, writing it. Writer's Notes are informative as always.


_~*__**[EDIT: The August Version!] **__Yes, I deleted all of my stories, so no, you're not going crazy. __**My writer's notes always consist of me cursing. If you're offended by cursing, my fanfictions aren't for you. **__I'm awake now! I thought I would just stop by for a short spell,and tell you guys that I love you for the favs and reviews. Anyways, I had someone inquire about my font. I use Italics because it makes the work look prettier. If it becomes hard to read, make sure you let me know ahead so that I can make edits and make it clear enough for you. This time, things are going to be different. This is __**NOT **__going to be what you're used to, because this is not about a anime/manga, this is about a day in my life of video games. Rest assured, this is not boring or saddening, but is funny as hell though. I will also be doing a couple about me and my friends so this will all be defined as 'miscellaneous' stories. So this will be about my Dead Space 2 encounter I had last night on Xbox Live. Like always, the rules remain the same.._

_**DISCLAIMER: Xbox 360 **__and __**Xbox Live**__ is owned and developed by __**Microsoft Corporation**__. __**Dead Space 2**__is developed, owned and published by __**Visceral Games and Electronic Arts**__. __**Left 4 Dead 2**__ is developed, owned and published by __**Valve Corporation**_. _This is used only for the purpose of fun, not for keepsies. Please don't sue me ;_;. Anyways, let's get on with the story. {__You do know this is an optional read right?__}~*_

* * *

><p><em>So, I'm logging onto Xbox Live and I have a SHITLOAD of messages. There's no one online though, thank Jesus. So I finally get into the game and note that it's 1:55 AM. My nerves are already wrecked since I just got ambushed by a bunch of Necromorphs. All of a sudden, I got a message and it scared the shit out of me and I literally jumped three feet in the air. <em>

_Xbox: Memememememe wants you to join an Xbox Live party._

_I have never been so scared in my whole life..(besides when I'm playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent. That game scares me __**shitless.**_

_Me: WTF do you want? Do you know how much you scared me?_

_Her: Sorry, anyways, I see you was playing DS2. I'm about to play Left 4 Dead 2, want in?_

_Me: Sure why not?_

_So, we pick the Waterfront from The Parish campaign. As usual, I pick Ellis and we start the realism mode._

_Her: So, what's 'Realism' mode supposed to do?_

_Me: It's supposed to be some type of teamwork building shit. It's seems pretty good so far. I heard it's harder though AND OH MY GOODNESS! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK, I GOT A HUNTER ON ME! CAN YOU STOP STANDING THERE AND HELP ME?_

_Her: Oh what? Oh! A hunter! *shoots*_

_Me: I'm half dead. IHAVE5PERCENTHEALTHGODDAMNIT._

_Her: Oh, you'll be fine..._

_Me: Fine? Bitch, I should shoot you in the back. DO I LOOK FINE?_

_Xbox: YouknowwhoIis has just joined your party._

_Me: AAAAAAAAAHHHHAHA! *cuts microphone off*_

_Her: Ouch! My ears! What the FUCK MAN?_

_Him: Uuhhhhhh...is this a bad time?_

_Me: *sigh of relief* YOUSONOFABASTARDCAKE. You scared me. I'm good now. Put your L4D2 disk in and join us in the realism mode._

_Him: Uhh..nah. I'm not tha good at Le-_

_Me: MOTHERFUCKER, I said put the disk IN._

_Him: Alright damn. You need to take a chill pill. _

_Her: You guys are crazy. I have to BRB, I gotta go get something to eat before I collapse and turn into a zombie myself._

_Her: BABY BABY BABY OOOH! BABY BABY BABY NOO!_

_Him: Oh my god, shut up! Don't sing that Canadian shit around me. _

_Me: Why not? You no liek teh Justi-_

_Him: No goddamn it, I don't like it! I like peace and quiet._

_Me: Okies. _

_*party is quiet for about 2 minutes*_

_Me: AAAHHHHHAAAAAAAHH! *is scared because my cat rubbed against my leg* _

_Xbox: Memememememe and YouknowwhoIis have left the party. _

_Me: Forever Alone. _

_Yes, this is exactly what happened earlier this morning. I didn't go to sleep until 5 or so, so I was basically playing games alone. (:P) They left me in the party by myself, xD. ORZ, these are my friends! Don't worry, they're much nicer in person than they are online LOL._

* * *

><p><em>Yeeeeeeeeeah, this was fun to write. It's short because it actually all didn't happen at once, this was spanned over an hour. I had to improvise some things, because what exactly happened was a little blurry. I only remember me screaming, cuz' I turn into a bitch after dark. Left 4 Dead 2 isn't even scary! Okay, when you get attacked by surprise, it becomes scary. It's better playing with friends, whether it be online or in person. Anyways, this is basically my life, video game wise. <em>Fav if you love! Reviews would be loooovely too~* :)<em>_


End file.
